stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
228: Melty
Melty, A.K.A. Experiment 228, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to liquefy enemy fortresses, weapons, and transportation by firing blue energy blasts that melt any solid object. His one true place is melting metal at the aluminum recycling plant. He is voiced by Tress MacNeille. He was activated when a dog dropped his pod in its water bowl. When Lilo later embarrassed herself in front of Keoni, she and Stitch used Jumba's time-traveling surfboard to go back in time and change the past. In several alternate timelines created by Lilo and Stitch meddling with time travel, Melty's fate was different. Personality Melty is a rather simple-minded experiment, taking enjoyment in melting anything in sight, even when he's captured. One of his great advantages is that he will not be rendered powerless if his snout gets wet, as he is shown to be able to attack while underwater. He is also shown to be easily irritated and rather blunt, but is loyal to those who win his trust. Since he can liquefy things to a chocolate consistency, he may have a fondness for s'mores. Appearance Melty is a small red dragon-like experiment with tan patches on his stomach, chest and around his eyes, small bat-like wings, a long devilish tail, a reptilian head with thin pointed antennae with dark red markings, black eyes and a thin body. His arms and legs are rather stubby in appearance. He prefers walking upright most of the time, though he is capable of quadruped movement. Special Abilities Melty can fire blue balls of energy blasts from his snout that cause anything they hit to melt like chocolate. These energy blasts are extremely heated to the point that they will remain lethal, even when shot underwater. ''Stitch! Melty made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Melty ScreenCapture 03.06.13 10-52-49.jpg|Melty's experiment pod ScreenCapture 25.03.13 0-36-12.jpg ScreenCapture 26.05.13 17-53-02.jpg ScreenCapture 26.05.13 17-53-32.jpg ScreenCapture 26.05.13 17-54-04.jpg ScreenCapture 25.03.13 0-47-53.jpg ScreenCapture 26.05.13 17-54-51.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 18-49-08.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 18-50-02.jpg ScreenCapture 14.08.13 16-41-19.jpg ScreenCapture 25.01.13 22-32-07.jpg ScreenCapture 26.05.13 17-55-10.jpg ScreenCapture 26.05.13 17-56-02.jpg ScreenCapture 14.08.13 13-01-38.jpg ScreenCapture 26.05.13 17-58-22.jpg ScreenCapture 26.05.13 17-59-29.jpg ScreenCapture 26.05.13 18-00-27.jpg ScreenCapture 25.03.13 0-40-18.jpg ScreenCapture 25.03.13 0-41-15.jpg ScreenCapture 25.03.13 0-41-47.jpg ScreenCapture 25.03.13 0-42-17.jpg ScreenCapture 26.05.13 18-02-17.jpg ScreenCapture 26.05.13 18-03-02.jpg ScreenCapture 25.01.13 22-45-45.jpg ScreenCapture-19-08-23-16h03m53s932.jpg ScreenCapture-19-08-23-16h04m55s454.jpg ScreenCapture-19-08-23-16h05m14s020.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 18-43-39.jpg ScreenCapture 26.05.13 18-04-28.jpg ScreenCapture 25.01.13 22-34-29.jpg ScreenCapture 26.05.13 18-05-26.jpg ScreenCapture 26.05.13 18-06-08.jpg ScreenCapture 26.05.13 18-07-04.jpg ScreenCapture 26.05.13 18-07-34.jpg ScreenCapture 26.05.13 18-08-39.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 18-30-07.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 18-31-06.jpg ScreenCapture 25.01.13 22-46-51.jpg ScreenCapture 26.05.13 18-09-43.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 18-32-11.jpg ScreenCapture 26.05.13 18-10-15.jpg ScreenCapture 26.05.13 18-11-43.jpg ScreenCapture 26.05.13 18-12-41.jpg ScreenCapture 26.05.13 18-13-32.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 18-34-01.jpg ScreenCapture 26.05.13 18-14-36.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 18-38-16.jpg ScreenCapture 25.01.13 22-35-11.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 18-53-00.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 18-54-39.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 18-56-50.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 19-01-27.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 19-04-28.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 19-05-34.jpg ScreenCapture 25.01.13.22-42-51.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 19-06-53.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 12-22-29.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 12-23-49.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 12-25-47.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 12-28-11.jpg ScreenCapture 26.05.13 18-15-41.jpg ScreenCapture-19-08-23-16h32m54s422.jpg ScreenCapture 25.01.13 22-36-40.jpg ScreenCapture 14.03.13 2-06-51.jpg ScreenCapture 14.03.13 2-08-20.jpg ScreenCapture 26.05.13 18-16-39.jpg|Stitch protecting Melty Remmy Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png 33494404040.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h42m09s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h52m56s50.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h16m39s232.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-18h31m46s85.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h21m05s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! Stitch and the Planet of Sand ScreenCapture-19-11-10-05h02m00s901.jpg Miscellaneous Panes38.jpg Stitch Now - Melty.jpg|Melty in ''Stitch!Now Trivia *Melty greatly resembles Mushu from Mulan in appearance, color, and that they are both dragons. However, unlike Melty, Mushu lacks wings and cannot fly. *Melty's pod color is green. *The Experiment Pod Container describes Melty as: "Experiment 228. Primary function: liquefaction of enemy fortresses, weaponry, and transportation." *Melty's body, ears, wings, and tail appear in the online game Jumba's Lab. Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments